The Son Family
by renodiamante
Summary: Bardock is given a life years after, his attempt to kill Frieza.
1. Chapter 1: Bardock

_DBZ: The Son Family_

 _One_

Gohan powered down out of his SSJ2 form, as he landed on the roof of Orange Star high. Today was his first day of high school. He double checked that he was powered down. He entered the school and casually made his way to the admin offices.

"What can I do for you?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm Son Gohan and I need a timetable and I am new" Gohan answered. The receptionist nodded and she typed on her computer and Gohan could hear the mouse clicking.

"Here you go sweetie" the receptionist, said as she handed Gohan his timetable.

"Thank you" Gohan replied, as he walked off. Gohan swore she was staring at him as if she wanted him. Gohan shrugged off the thought.

After some wandering Gohan found room 616 and he knocked on the door. After waiting for a few seconds, the door opened.

"Ah you must be Mr. Son" Mr. Ridley told Gohan.

"Yes sir I am" Gohan replied. Gohan walked in and all eyes were on him, and to be honest he was nervous as hell and it didn't help that he was wearing his father's Gi.

"Hi my name is Son Gohan" Gohan said, with a small and nervous wave. Gohan could see the girls staring at him, but a particular blue eyed blonde haired girl caught his eyes. _Woah I almost thought she was a Super Saiyin._ Gohan thought.

"Hey cutie! Sit over here!" The very same blonde Gohan found himself staring at said and he slowly walked up the steps, of the class room and he sat next to the blonde.

"I'm Erasa" Erasa told Gohan.

"Well as you heard, I'm Gohan" Gohan replied, as he placed his capsule on the table and it puffed open and it revealed his books and equipment for the class.

"I like your hair" Erasa commented as she felt Gohan's hair with her hand.

"Oh! And this is Videl Satan, and Sharpener" Erasa said, when she snapped out of her daydream. Gohan started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Videl asked angrily.

"I'd never thought that buffoon, would have a daughter!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Quiet up there!" Mr. Ridley exclaimed.

 _Later_

 _Yes!_ Gohan thought as the bell signalling lunch sounded and he capsulized his stuff and he darted out of the room and went to the roof of the school where no one would see his, lunch which would be the same size to feed one hundred, total people. Gohan threw his capsule on the ground.

"Time to dig in!" Gohan told himself and he started eating his food.

 _The cafeteria_

"Aw! Where's Gohan?" Erasa asked/pouted. She was going to invite him to lunch, but she could not find him.

 _Rooftop_

Gohan had just finished eating his lunch and then Baba the fortune teller appeared right in front of Gohan.

"Baba what are you doing here?" Gohan asked with curiosity.

"I 'overheard' that Bardock will be given a life, for his actions against Freiza" Baba answered.

"Grandpa Bardock?! He's gonna return?! When?!" Gohan asked with a lot of enthusiasm and excitement.

"Three…two…one" Baba told Gohan and then a man that highly looked like his father appeared next to Baba.

"Grandpa!" Gohan shouted and he hugged his grandpa.

"Woah hey, Kakarot has told me a lot about you" Bardock said as Gohan released himself from his grandpa.

"Wait… how much do you know about earth?" Gohan asked seriously.

"Enough" Bardock answered. Gohan nodded.

"Oh man this is so exciting! I gotta introduce you to everyone!" Gohan said, as he started jumping on the spot like a child.

"Oh and the armour needs to go, Baba put some more appropriate clothing for grandpa" Gohan said and Baba complied and Bardock's armour was replaced with Gi like Gohan's except I was black and green.

"Wow, I think people might mistake you for dad" Gohan commented.

"You're right kid, after all your father got his looks from me" Bardock said and he then laughed a little.

"Okay Bardock, if you behave yourself for a total week, I'll see if I can pull some extra strings" Baba said and she then teleported back to other world.

"Oh yeah I have to show you something awesome after school" Gohan told his grandpa.

"What is it?" Bardock asked.

"Oh you'll have to wait" Gohan answered with a smirk. Gohan and Bardock proceeded to get off the roof so Gohan could introduce him.

 _Cafeteria_

"Hey guys look who's here" Sharpener said.

"Is that Gohan's dad?" Videl asked.

"No this is Bardock my grandpa" Gohan answered.

"He looks just like your dad" Sharpener pointed out.

"And how would you know what K-Goku, looks like?" Bardock inquired.

"He was the champion of the 23rd WMAT" Erasa answered.

"Oh well…you better head to Capsule Corp grandpa" Gohan told his full blooded Saiyin relative, in a voice so low that the others couldn't hear.

"Why?" Bardock asked.

"Because, there a friends of my dad there" Gohan answered. Bardock nodded. He walked out of the cafeteria and when he wasn't in anyone's sights he used the instant transmission.

 _Capsule Corp_

Vegeta, walked outside the gravity room and Bardock materialised right in front of him.

"K-Bardock?!" Vegeta shouted.

"Prince Vegeta!" Bardock answered.

"H-how are you alive?!" Vegeta asked in shock.

"I was granted a life" Bardock answered

 _Later_

The school day for Gohan ended and he went to the roof.

"Nimbus!" Gohan shouted and a yellow cloud came In front of Gohan and he sat on the yellow cloud of speed.

"To Capsule Corp Nimbus" Gohan said and the yellow cloud sped off into the sky.

Bardock could sense Gohan's Ki. He exited the Gravity Room and Gohan jumped off the Nimbus.

"So what is it you want to show me?" Bardock asked.

"Come in the Gravity Room" Gohan answered. They went in the Gravity Room and left it at earth's gravity.

"HAAAAAAAAAH!" Gohan screamed and his eyes turned teal. Bardock watch on in shock.

"Hrrrr…grrrrr" Gohan growled and the G.R started to shake. His hair spiked upwards.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan screamed. Bardock was blinded by yellow light and when his vision cleared up, Bardock stared at Gohan in shock.

"Y-you're a Super Saiyin" Bardock said.

"Super Saiyin two" Gohan corrected.

"I-I gotta become a Super Saiyin" Bardock told Gohan.

"Well we better start training" Gohan answered as he answered his fighting stance.


	2. Chapter 2: Gine and Goku

_DBZ: The Son Family_

 _Two_

It has been a week since Bardock has been given a life and during that week he has been training with Gohan to achieve the level of Super Saiyin one and two.

"Alright grandpa I think you are ready" Gohan said.

"Really?" Bardock asked.

"Yes, you might be able to reach the first stage, if you do reach the second stage, you'll now when you see blue Ki bolts in your aura" Gohan answered.

"How do I reach Super Saiyin?" Bardock asked.

"You need a pure heart and it needs to be fuelled by anger" Gohan said. "It sounds confusing I know" Gohan added.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bardock screamed and he focused on the day he lost everything he held dear to him.

"Now release your energy" Gohan said.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bardock screamed and he transformed into a Super Sayin 2

"I-I did it" Bardock said.

"Wow, on your first shot, and your already on the second stage" Gohan said with a smile.

"Now it is time to teach you the Kamehameha" Gohan said.

"The what?" Bardock asked.

"Copy what I do and what I say" Gohan instructed. Bardock nodded. Gohan moved his hands to the right side of his back. Bardock did the same.

"Kamehame..." Gohan said.

"Kamehame…" Bardock said.

"HAAAA!"

"HAAAA!"

The Kamehameha waves collided and it looked to be an even match. Then both fighters snuffed out their attack.

"Wow, for a first attempt that was pretty good" Gohan said as he patted his grandpa on the shoulder. They both powered down, to their normal states.

"That was exhilarating" Bardock said. He and Gohan walked out of the G.R and then Baba appeared once more.

"Baba what are you doing here?" Bardock asked.

"As I have said seven days ago I would be observing, you and I am here to give you your reward" Baba answered. Then a woman appeared, she wore battle amour like Bardock's except it is pink and white.

"G-Gine" Bardock stuttered.

"B-Bardock" Gine replied. Bardock and Gine embraced and they had a long and overdue kiss. Gohan cleared his throat.

"Oh, you must be my grandson!" Gine squealed with excitement. She ran up to Gohan and gave him a big hug.

"It's nice to meet you grandma" Gohan said.

"Oh, K-Goku said both of you have something to show me" Gine said.

"Well, it can wait until the tournament, tomorrow" Gohan replied with a glint in his eye.

"Oh okay then" Gine replied. Baba then changed Gine's battle armour into a pink shirt and white pants. Baba then went back to other world.

"Man this is so cool" Gohan said.

"Come we'll introduce you to the others" Bardock said.

Vegeta was watching T.V with Bulma when Gohan, Bardock and Gine appeared right in front of them and it scared Bulma.

"Kakabrat!" Vegeta shouted.

"Hey, this is Gine my grandmother" Gohan said with a big smile on his face.

"Prince Vegeta it is an honour" Gine said as she knelt and then she stood back up.

"Oh are you Gohan's grandmother?" Bulma asked when she came out of her initial shock. Gine nodded.

"I'm Bulma" Bulma told Gine.

"I'm Gine" Gine replied.

 _The next day_

Gohan dressed in his purple Gi and he went to the roof of Capsule Corp.

"Nimbus!" Gohan shouted. The yellow magic cloud that sounds like a scooter came in front of Gohan and Gohan stood on the cloud and then sat cross legged.

"To the roof of Orange Star high" Gohan said and the Nimbus went as high as the clouds and then the cloud shot in the direction of Satan City.

Gohan stepped off the cloud.

"Thanks Nimbus" Gohan said and the cloud sped off. Gohan liked the Nimbus, it was one of the things his father had given to him since before he could fly. Gohan walked down the steps off the roof and he walked over to his locker where his books for the day is and he put them in a capsule and he checked to see what he has first.

"Hi Gohan" Gohan turned to face his right and he saw a girl. He knew she is in one of his classes or two of his classes.

"Hi, do you need anything?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, help with chemistry homework" Angela answered.

"Sure when, can I help?" Gohan asked with a smile.

"Oh, after school" Angela answered.

"What time?" Gohan asked.

"When's it convenient for you?" Angela countered.

"After the tournament" Gohan answered.

"Oh are you watching?" Angela asked.

"No I'm fighting" Gohan answered.

 _Later in the day_

Gohan was training under a tree by throwing punches and kicks in the air, he went as fast as a normal human, so he doesn't get discovered as the Gold Fighter, until he transforms at the tournament.

"He is so dreamy" Angela said, as she watched Gohan train.

The school day ended and Gohan went to the roof and called the Flying Nimbus and he went to the tournament sign up area.

"Hey mom, hey guys" Gohan called out to his mother, Bulma and the rest of the Z fighters that are participating. Even his little brother has come to fight in the junior division. Unknown to them a familiar man in an orange and blue outfit teleported.

"Hey! I'm back!" Goku said.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted, with a smile as big as Goku.

"Oh Goku" Chi-Chi said.

"Pinch me" Krilen told no one in particular.

"Wow, a lot has changed in seven years, Gohan you're a giant" Goku told Gohan. Gohan was laughing in response. Goten had a confused look on his face.

"Remember Goku, you only have twenty four hours" Baba said and she, flew off.

"Well are you guys just going to stare at me?" Goku asked. Then everyone, except for Chi-Chi, Goten and Ox King, hugged Goku.

"Oh Goku, I missed you" Chi-Chi aid with tears brimming in her eyes.

"I missed you too Chi-Chi" Gou then looked down.

"Huh? Hey Chi-Chi, I think there's a little me hiding behind your leg" Goku said.

"Goten say hi" Chi-Chi told her youngest son. Goten then peeked out from his mother's leg.

"I'm Goten" Goten said shyly.

"And I'm Goku, hi" Goku replied as he walked towards his son. It was silent for a few moments until.

"DADDY" Goten said out loud and he jumped in his father's arms and Goku lifted Goten as far up as he could.

 _Later_

Gohan, Bardock, Gine and the rest of the Z Fighters and the people competing in the tournament had signed up and, are preparing to fight.

"So Gohan are you going to tell your human friends, about your secret?" Bardock asked.

"It's all about showing not telling" Gohan answered. Bardock smirked.

"Up first, Bardock and Vegeta" The announcer roared through the microphone. Both men flew to the ring and they stood on opposite sides.

"Fight!" The announcer exclaimed. Both full blooded Saiyins, transformed into a Super Saiyins. Gohan laughed at Vegeta's reaction when he saw Bardock go into the second stage. Obviously Bardock won the fight.

"Alright up next Gohan and Goku!" The announcer exclaimed.

"You going to transform?" Vegeta asked.

"When fight almighty Hercule" Gohan answered. Father and son then entered the ring.

"I heard what you said to Vegeta, so I won't transform" Goku told Gohan.

"Alright let's fight" Gohan replied.

. . .

"Alright for the finals, Gohan fights Hercule Satan!" The announcer roared. Everyone was cheering for Hercule. He was happy that none of those 'tricksters' made it to the finals. Despite Hercule being the champion of the WMAT, a certain girl named Angela was cheering for Gohan along with his family and friends. Vegeta had a rare smile on his face, he only went in the tournament to see the bashing Hercule was going to get.

"Transform!" Vegeta shouted from the sidelines.

"T-transform!?" Hercule asked. The fear is evident in his voice.

"First stage or second?" Gohan asked not taking his eyes of the 'strongest' man in the world.

"Second!" Vegeta shouted. Gohan nodded.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan screamed and he bent his arms to the position of an L shape and started tensing his muscles while his hair slowly spiked up and his eyes turned teal. His hair then turned gold.

"O-oh no" Hercule muttered. The tiles of the arena started flying up in the air.

"HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan screamed and his yellow aura sprang to life with such force. It blinded everyone, watching. Gine watched from the sidelines and feinted from the shock of seeing Gohan going into the second stage of the legendary Super Saiyin transformation. When the light died down, everyone got a good look at Gohan. His Ki-bolts could be clearly seen.

"N-no way Gohan's the Delivery Boy from the Cell Games!"


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

_DBZ: The Son Family_

 _Three_

Videl Satan one of the contestants watched as Gohan transformed and when the yellow light blinded everyone she covered her eyes and when it did die down, she saw the golden aura with sparks, she saw that face of anger, now she recognised the Gi.

"N-no way Gohan's the Delivery Boy from the Cell Games!" Videl shouted.

 _The stands_

Erasa, Sharpener and Angela were beyond shocked, in fact shocked is not even the word, they were so mind stumped that it can't even be destroyed.

"He's t-the Delivery Boy" Sharpener stuttered.

"W-wow h-he s-sue I-is t-talented" Erasa stammered.

"Oh wow he's strong" Angela said after recovering from her initial shock.

"That's my boy!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"See?! Didn't I tell you?! Go Gohan!" Chi-Chi screamed.

 _The Arena_

"Recognise me now?" Gohan asked.

"Y-y-you tricks-"

"Bulma, do you have the feed, for what happened after the cameras were destroyed?" Gohan asked.

"Oh yes I do, Gohan" Bulma answered, with a mischievous smile. Hercule paled.

"Play it" Gohan answered with the venom dripping from his voice.

 _Video footage_

" _Yet another fighter you could have saved" Cell told Gohan._

 _ **Sixteen you loved live. You gave up everything for it and you're an android. I can't do it. I feel it slipping and I can't do this anymore.**_

" _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan screamed. The earth began to shake ever so slowly._

" _Hahaha, is that it? You are making the same mistakes Trunks did boy. Don't think you'll be able to beat me by powering up" Cell said all too cockily. The Cell Juniors resumed their relentless attack._

" _Stop it!" Gohan screamed._

" _That's enough! Tell them to stop it!"_

" _Ahhh" Cell said._

" _That's the way let it all out" Gohan's hair spiked upwards, his muscles in his arms and legs increased in size._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Gohan screamed. Dust started to collect and it blinded everyone._

 _The dust has settled and there standing was an enraged Gohan with spikey hair and an aura with Ki-Bolts._

" _I will never forgive you for what you've done!" Gohan growled. Gohan then walked towards Cell and Cell was actually scared of an eleven year old boy. Then the Cell juniors charged at him and one by one they were all diminished._

 _Gohan then relentlessly assaulted Cell, he was showing no mercy and he was actually toying with him._

" _Gohan what are you doing finish him!" Goku shouted from the sidelines._

" _No he needs to suffer more" Gohan replied and he kicked Cell in the stomach with such force that he regurgitated an android, before Gohan could do anything Cell turned himself into a ticking time bomb. Gohan proceeded to do a Kamehameha._

" _That won't work boy, even the slightest damage will set me off and the world will be destroyed!" Cell boasted._

 _Goku then thought of a plan and then he flew in front of his son and then placed an open palm on him and put two fingers on his forehead._

" _You made me proud Gohan" Goku stated._

" _Dad? What are you doing?" Gohan asked with wide eyes._

" _Gohan take care of your mother for me. Tell her I'm sorry. Goodbye Gohan" Goku answered and then he teleported away with Cell._

 _Fast forward_

 _Gohan and the others were going to leave when Cell reappeared in his perfect form no less!_

" _Cell how are you alive!?" Gohan asked in shock._

" _All it takes is a single Cell for me to survive, at first my legs regenerated, then my boy, then my arms, and finally my head" Cell answered. Cell then hunched._

" _Kame…ha…" Cell started. Gohan powered up a little and started his own wave._

" _Kamehameeeeeee-"_

" _HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Both Gohan and Cell said at the same time and the waves collided. Gohan's wave was beginning to overpower Cell's, but then Cell's wave began to overpower Gohan's._

" _Come on son, give him everything you got!" Goku told his son. A shocked Gohan looked next to him to see his father standing next to him._

" _I-I can't Gohan replied._

" _Yes you can!" Goku told Gohan. Gohan's Kamehameha wave then pushed Cell's Kamehameha wave back albeit it wasn't very much._

" _Come on son!" Goku pleaded._

" _I-I can't" Gohan said._

" _Then we do this together" Goku told his son and he added his Kamehameha to Gohan's._

" _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Father and son screamed in unison and Cell was killed. Gohan returned to his normal state and collapse due to the shock_

 _End of footage_

Goku, Bardock, Vegeta and Mirai Trunks who appeared after hearing what was going down turned into Super Saiyins and flew to the stage and Goku landed next to Gohan while the other's landed behind them and all their auras shone brightly.

"You lied to the world for seven years and in the process, you bad mouthed my father and my friends" Gohan told Hercule loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You give martial arts a bad name" Mirai Trunks added as he walked next to Gohan. Gohan then stepped forward and smacked Hercule Satan out of the ring.

"In a twist of events, Hercule wasn't the one to beat Cell! In fact was Son Gohan and he is now the new WMAT champion!" The announcer roared.

"Gohan, Gohan, Gohan!" The crowd cheered and those that weren't cheering were booing Hercule Satan and Videl along with the rest of Gohan's human friends were so mind stumped.

"I'm so proud of you grandson!" Gine said and she gave Gohan a hug,

"I have to ask who became the first to become a Super Saiyin was?" Gine asked with curiosity.

"Let's go home and then we'll talk" Gohan answered. He collected his prize money of Ten Million Zeni, Goku collected his five million Zeni and Goten collected his Ten million prize from the Junior Division

"Meet you at the house mom!" then the group of Saiyins blasted off into the sky and Bardock and Gine were flying at the back while they were following the rest of the fighters.

 _439 district area_

The Z Fighters landed outside of the small house.

"So who became the first legendary Super Saiyin?" Gine asked.

"Oh easy I became the first Super Saiyin" Goku answered.

"Really? When? How?" Gine asked.

"Well I was on the planet Namek and I was fighting Freiza" Goku answered.

"You fought Freiza?" Bardock asked in shock.

"Yeah and Krilen, the short guy-"

"Hey! I'm not that short!" Krilen protested.

"Any way Freiza killed Krilen and I got angry, so angry that I became a Super Saiyin" Goku told his mother.

"Oh! I'm so proud of you son!" Gine told Goku and she gave him a tight squeeze.

"I'm proud of you too Goku" Bardock said.

 _The next day_

"Big Brother!" Goten exclaimed. Gohan groaned into the pillows, as he shifted in to opposite direction of Goten. He then proceeded to jump on Gohan.

"Goten! Get off me!" Gohan shouted. Gohan then threw Goten out of the window.

"WHEEEEEEE!" Goten shouted. Gohan then got out of his bed and then he got dressed in his purple Gi.

"Gohan, where's Goten? He didn't come down with you" Chi-Chi pointed out.

"He's uh…on his way" Gohan answered. Gohan then sat at the table and ate his portion of the food and then he kissed his mom on the cheek and then he walked outside with his book bag.

"NYAH!" Gohan flew off into the sky. As he was getting closer and closer to the school, he felt a Ki he hadn't felt since he was on the planet Namek.

"Freiza!" Gohan exclaimed and he started to follow the Ki signature. When Gohan found Freiza, he was shocked to see loyal Saiyins to the tyrant. Gohan landed on the ground.

"Freiza!" Gohan shouted.

"Who are you?" Freiza asked. He did not yet recognise Gohan as the little who was on the planet Namek.

"Don't you recognise me Freiza?" Gohan asked.

"Wait! You're that little brat from Namek!" Freiza exclaimed.

"Yeah and that's not all" Gohan replied with a smirk.

"Not all?" Freiza asked with curiosity. Gohan tensed his arms in an L shape.

"NYAAAAAH!" Gohan screamed. He transformed into SSJ2.

"Gah, he's a legendary Super Saiyin" A random Saiyin shouted.

"Not just a Super Saiyin, I'm a Super Saiyin two" Gohan told Freiza and his lackeys. Then his father in SSJ2, Vegeta in SSJ2, Mirai in SSJ2 and Bardock in SSJ2 arrived on the scene.

"Oh crap lets bail!" then the Saiyins that were loyal to Freiza bailed out.

"Grandpa you do the honours" Gohan said. Bardock had a sinister smile.

"Kamehameha!" Freiza in retaliation fired a purple energy wave, at Bardock's Kamehameha, but it was futile and Bardock's Kamehameha, over powered Freiza's attack.

"Well done dad!" Goku said.

"Come on, let's just go home and relax" Bardock said.

"Yeah well I still have to go to school" Gohan said and he flew off to Satan City. But then he realised, Bardock, Goku and Vegeta were following him.

"Why are you guys following me?" Gohan asked.

"Chi-Chi made us, become your new teachers, for the martial arts unit, in your class" Bardock answered. Gohan was laughing on the rest of the way to school.


	4. Chapter 4: SSJ4 and The Wish

_DBZ: The Son Family_

 _Four_

"So the second time I went into the second stage, was when I was fighting a green guy called Bojack" Gohan told Bardock, as he Bardock, Goku and Vegeta landed on the roof of Orange Star high.

"I think he was too young, to experience what he had, but as you and Vegeta says, it's natural for a Saiyin" Goku said.

"Don't worry Kakarot" Bardock told his son, as they all walked down the roof stairs and entered the hallway.

"Gohan didn't you also fight _the_ legendary Super Saiyin?" Bardock asked as he remembered a conversation he had with Goku in Otherworld.

"Oh yeah, dad, Goten and I killed him with the Kamehameha" Gohan answered.

"Wait till Gine hears about this" Bardock said.

"What do I have to wait to hear about?" Gine asked. Bardock jumped through the ceiling and when he landed on ground level.

"Gine, what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm the new teacher here that teaches cooking" Gine answered.

"YES!" The Saiyins exclaimed in unison.

"EEEEEEE! It's Gohan!" Some girl said.

"I'd run if I were you" Bardock said. Gohan nodded and took off as soon as the girls started to run at him.

"Why are they chasing after him?" Goku asked with a confused look.

"Because these Baka female humans are in love with your brat" Vegeta answered.

"What's love?" Goku asked. Vegeta sighed an walked muttering something about 'idiot Baka'

"I'll tell you later son" Bardock said.

"Where are you going?" Gine asked.

"To find Vegeta" Bardock answered.

"And me and dad will go with you grandma to bond over food" Gohan said as he teleported next to Goku.

"Now that I can do" Goku told his son. The trio went to the home economics room and Gine placed a capsule on the largest table and as soon as the smoke cleared the trio began to eat.

Gohan, Gine and Goku had finished eating and Gohan could sense hundreds and hundreds of power levels.

"Dad, do you feel that?" Gohan asked.

"No I don't feel anything" Goku answered. Gohan used the instant transmission.

When he teleported to the energy signatures, his jaw dropped. He was now standing in front of hundreds and hundreds of enemies that his father has sent to hell and there were enemies before his father's existence.

"I-I can't take them all, but I will power up to maximum" Gohan told himself. He entered the second stage of Super Saiyin.

"Alright, let's do this" Gohan told himself.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan started screaming, and his power started to sky rocket to unimaginable levels.

"W-what's happening?" Bardock asked. As the earth started to shake heavily.

 _Close your eyes and I will show you_

"Do what he says" Goku told Gine.

 _Elsewhere_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan screamed. Now his spikey golden hair has grown and it had reached his hips. That's not all a golden glow enveloped him, his hair returned to shoulder length, it's black, red fur now covered his torso, there are now tow red outlines in his eyes, and his pants were a yellowish colour, and his boots are now black.

"Woah" Gohan said.

 _Orange Star high_

"It is unreal how did he generate that much power?!" Vegeta shouted.

"He is now on the fourth stage of Super Saiyin" Bardock said in shock.

 _Satan City_

Gohan moved with greater speeds, than he thought possible. All those evil spirits attacked him and Gohan would banish them back to hell.

"Hey son!" Goku said as he banished the leader of the Red Ribbon Army back to hell.

"What are you doing here dad?" Gohan asked as he banished Nappa to hell.

"We didn't want to miss out brat" Vegeta answered as he destroyed, General Tao.

"What about Mirai and the two little terrors?" Gohan asked.

"Right over here!" Mirai shouted as he threw a Buster Cannon at Raditz.

"Right here!" Gotenks shouted in his SSJ3 form.

 _Many hours later_

Gotenks had defused so now Goten and Trunks were now back to their normal selves, and Gohan was back to his normal state along with the other Saiyins.

"I didn't know I had it in me" Gohan said as he, fell on his bottom. Bardock was watching Gohan in a serious manner. _When he was turning into the fourth stage I swore I saw red aura._ He thought but dismissed, the thought as he thought the Super Saiyin God, did not exist.

"I'm going to go home and sleep for a whole week" Gohan said as he rubbed his eyes and he teleported away.

"Come dad" Goku said and he flew off with his father and his mini me flying right behind him. Trunks flew off in the other direction.

 _Son residence_

"Oh! My grandson has reached Super Saiyin four!" Gine exclaimed with much excitement.

"So what happened when I was off saving the world?" Gohan asked as he went to the couch in the living room and sprawled all over it.

"Well Bulma went hunting for the Dragon Balls with Gine" Chi-Chi answered.

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"So we could make everyone forget you're the boy who killed Cell" Bulma answered.

"Then that Baka would have all the credit" Gohan countered.

"It's for the best" Bulma told Gohan. He sighed and he nodded. Bulma then went to grab the Dragon Balls and then they went out in the wilderness.

"Shenron come forth and grant my wish" Gohan said. The Dragon Balls glowed and through a beam of light a green dragon with red coloured eyes emerged.

"You have two wishes, ask and I shall grant" Shenron said.

"Shenron this is my first wish, make everyone in the world forge about me being the Delivery Boy" Gohan replied. The eyes of Shenron flashed.

"Your wish is granted" Shenron informed Gohan.

"What is your second wish?" The almighty dragon asked.

"For my father to be alive" Gohan answered.

"That wish cannot be granted" Shenron told Gohan.

"Why not?!" An infuriated Gohan asked.

"Because I cannot grant that wish against a person who is already amongst the land of the living" Shenron.

"So I ask again, what is your second wish?" The abnormally large dragon asked.

"For Hercule Satan not to have taken credit but, the credit should be given to the Delivery Boy, remember to make everyone forget I'm the delivery boy" Gohan told Shenron. The dragon's eyes flashed.

"Your wish has been granted" Shenron informed Gohan. Shenron then faded back into the balls, they started spinning in a circular motion and when they were lifted up high in the air, they flew all over the globe.


End file.
